SAO
by XXxichinieze22xx
Summary: They are then informed by Akihiko, the creator of S.A.O. If their avatars got killed in-game, so does their bodies in the real world. The story follows Toshiro, a skilled player who is determined to beat the game. As the game progresses for two years, he eventually befriends a female player, Momo with whom he ultimately falls in love. Will this adventures and romance continue?
1. Get to know more about SAO

**Hey everyone, nice to see you again. This is my 2nd story and those who read A.N.T Farm, Bleach, thanks for the reviews and also reading it. So this will be my new story, hope you guys like it. :D**

**Full Summary: In 2022, all of the players log in for the first time, until they discovered that they are unable to log out. They are then informed by Kayaba Akihiko, the creator of S.A.O. And all of the players were scared, as they need to reach the 100th level. If their avatars got killed in-game, and so does their body in real world. ****The story follows Toshiro, a skilled player who is determined to beat the game. As the game progresses for two years, he eventually befriends a female player named Momo with whom he ultimately falls in love. Will this adventures and romance continue?**

(S.A.O)

Chapter 1: Get to know more about S.A.O

Toshiro sighed as he listened to the blabbering of Sensei Tai. Toshiro is 16 years old, 3rd year high school, also a prodigy genius. The bell rang, and this was their last subject.

He went out of the classroom; he was wearing his head phones when he went out. He looked at the people, of all days they are still talking about S.A.O.

It is the most famous MMROPG in 3D. He was so curious about this game, as all of the students or most of them played S.A.O, when he reached his locker to leave all of his books, and done with the assignments.

He was about to walk away when he saw his 2 friends. Ichigo and also Renji. "Yo! Toshiro." Ichigo said, as they both bro-fist. Ichigo is a 3rd year too, except different class, while Renji is 2nd year, he was about to be also 3rd year, but he fail on 2nd so he is again.

"Are you going to Café again?" Asked Renji, and Toshiro shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah… you guys wanna come?" he asked, as both of them nodded, and went to the Café.

(At the Café)

-Toshiro's Pov-

"So Ichigo what level are you know on S.A.O?" Renji asked. Both of them are playing too, except me. "I haven't started because of my stupid father bugging me, what about you?" Ichigo stated and Renji sighed.

"Not yet, but I already downloaded the game, and we don't have assignments so I could now play the MMROPG." He said, as I was just reading a Manga while listening to music, and I felt my head got hit.

"Ittai… what was that for!?" I asked both of them as they laughed, they just don't know how to stop. "Come on Toshiro, we know that you already downloaded the game, why can't you just play it?"

Ichigo asked, as I return to listening and drink my smoothie. And as I looked at him, he has a vein pop on his head, so I shrugged my shoulders. "… Don't have time, I guess…" I said, and Renji sighed.

"Come on dude! Why don't you try it first, the 3 of us will meet their, oh and yeah do you have a nerve gear?" he said, and I throw my smoothie in the garbage, shoot.

"No…" I stated, and we both paid our bill. "I see… come to our house, tomorrow is Friday, so you can sleep at our house, and borrow my brothers clothes." he said, and yeah. "Sure…"

All of us went to Ichigo's first so that he could get his nerve gear, and also some clothes he needed. And we went to Renji's house.

(Renji's House)

One of my eyebrows twitched when I see his brother we both just have the same height, and he is calling me Shorty… what the heck!?

"Oi, onii-chan what's Shorty and strawberry doing here?" his brother is much a tease to both of us, and we both have vein pop, except Renji who is snorting, and I kicked his private spot.

"…well snake, my friends will be sleeping here, and I need to borrow your clothes, for Toshiro 'cause you guys have the same size…" he said, and I looked at him carefully.

He had red hair but it's not long like Renji's. And you know some of the details, anyway… "Fine… hold on a second…" we wait for him to go out of his room, and I muttered a thanks to him, and he nodded.

As we changed our clothes, I was seating on the floor still listening to my I-pod, while I am doing that I was helping my friends doing their assignments.

When we were done, Renji showed the MMORPG game, and was amazed at the information, and good thing that his brother allow me to borrow his nerve gear and also has a S.A.O, he never like it though, that wonders me why.

When we looked at the clock it was at the correct time. So I was laying at the wall, while Renji on bed as Ichigo beside the T.V. Here goes nothing.

"Link Start!" the 3 of us said, as we saw different colors, white background and words, then it turn black…

(;3)

**This chapter will be continued, sorry if you guys hate it, and really short chapter. So please review and review. Should I separate the boys? or not? And do you guys want to meet Toshiro and Momo? please comment, and I am very sorry if you guys hate this. :)**


	2. Ken No Sekai or The World of Swords

**Hi everyone, I hope you guys like this chapter, and I am sorry if you guys hated it. So here is now chapter 2… T_T.**

(Sword Solo)

Chapter 2: _"Ken No Sekai" or "The World of Swords"_

As Toshiro opened his eyes, and saw the other 2 boys, they were amazed. And they looked at the avatars as there is a computer. Ichigo looked at Toshiro who smirked, and Toshiro had to admit, it looks like fun.

"So who wants to go first…?" Said a lady voice, the Computer. And Ichigo go first. He looked at the avatar and saw a man character, same height and wears a black gear with a hood, one sword on its back, and had an orange hair. He smirked and clicked accept.

"Please type your name and click your gender…" the computer said again. And he put his username, Zangetsu. And clicked Male.

"Hey dude, you're gonna use the name of your father's sword…?" Renji asked, and Ichigo nodded. "Its cool, besides I miss that name…" he said, as Renji's turn.

He found one, had a red hair same as his red jacket, sword on the side of the hips, while on the other of its hips are 2 guns, and had a band on the hair. He clicked okay, and also gender.

"Cool name dude…" Toshiro said, and also Renji's name is Zabimaru. "What about you, Toshiro?" Ichigo asked, and Toshiro looked all of the characters and can't pick.

"Man… dude I don't know, they looked pretty cool to me…" He said. "Click the random, it can choose your character." Renji said, and clicked the random button.

It turns around and then it stopped, Toshiro had wide eyes looked like amazed. And the computer lady voice speaks. "This Avatar is called _'Spirrigan'…" _It gave much information and Toshiro clicked okay also gender. All is left is, name.

He type the name, Hyourinamru. Then they all nodded their heads. As it went white…

(In The Game)

-Toshiro's Pov-

When I opened my eyes, I was amaze; the place was beautiful even though it is a game, looks like I was in a real world. Then I looked at myself using the mirror glass on the place. It was one of my character but I still have my face.

I turn around and saw Ichigo, and… where's Renji…? Ichigo was in his character, and he jumped like a girl. lol.

"Man! I never know this is awesome!" he said, and I laughed. "So… where's Renji…?" I asked, and he scratched his head.

"Don't know, I think we got separated, come on, wanna get your level upgrade?" He asked, and yeah I could get use to this. "All right."

We opened our menu box, and there were many Arena, so both of us took the 1st one. When we enter there were many players but still beginners. We both smirked, and helped them kill the opponents.

(End of the Arena)

As the others Thanks them, they went away. When they won different Arena's. Both of them already reached Level 20. "Wahoo! In one day we already reached the highest level!" Ichigo said, as we both high-5.

We went into the village and there were many people. They turn around, and the people here are acting weird. "Well, I think Renji is already at our house waiting for us…" Ichigo said, and I nodded.

"We better log out." I said, as we both looked at our menu, then options but there is no, Log Out. "Where's the log out." He said, and then we were distracted by a laughter.

The clouds turned red, and up there was a screen a shadow man. "Welcome players, it seems to me you guys are all having fun, but not for long, I removed the log-out option, and you have to reach 100th level… I am the creator of this game, Akihiko Kayaba… those who are still in Level 1, or the lower levels… will be dead…"

He said, and all of us are shocked, I clenched my fist, and so did Ichigo. The screen was gone, but then the ground was shaking… and all of us fall, when the ground broke…

I looked at the lower levels, and they spurt out blood, and they disappeared, I have wide eyes, as Ichigo and I fall…

I opened my eyes, and sat up. Still alive. Then turn around to look at Ichigo, I woke him up, and we both stood up…

"This can't be happening…!?" Said a one girl, as everybody was shocked… and some of them just went away, running.

"What should we do now; I think Renji didn't log out…" Ichigo said, and I nodded. The only thing I could think is reached the level and free at the game…

"The only thing we could do is raising our level, and reached the 100th level…" I said, and I looked at Ichigo who is looking at the ground…

"How about we split up…?" He said, and I don't know if it is a good idea or not…? "All right, we both do this on our own, if both of us find Renji, call…" I said, and Ichigo nodded. As we add each other on friends list.

We both bye ourselves and I run out of the village, as the sun was rising up… I saw 10 wolves, and I remove my sword, and killed one of them as my level is upgrading… I have to get out of here… and save the others…

(O.O)

**Okay so guys what do you think, I am sorry if you guys hated this chapter, so please review and review… :)**


	3. Bita or Beater

**Hi everyone, sorry for the late update and thank you guys, for those who review the 2 chapter and also the A.N.T farm story, so here it is new chapter. ; 3**

(Toshiro the beater)

Chapter 3: _"Bita" _or _"Beater"_

-Toshiro's Pov-

This December, 2022. I was walking down on the computer road, and looked around to find the idealistic Diabel. He stopped walking when he saw Diabel. He went to him and so other people, as he looked at their levels, some were 29 and some were 30+.

He sighed, as he scratched the back of his neck, and he looked at the others looks like Diabel's guild members. Until then something caught on my eye. A girl, that had brown hair, has a green sword and had kind of comfortable clothes, she looks cool…

OK! What!? did I just say cool, I didn't even know her. I looked at the others and waiting for Diabel, still nothing. I looked at her again, and she is green, so that means she is a good person, and she is level 39.

Then I stopped starring, when someone tackle my neck and so did my waist… "H..ey…can't…breath…" I said, and look like the boys laughed. "Yo! wassup Toshiro!" he said, and I recognized that voice…

"Ichigo!" I said, and both of them tackled me… wait so that mean…!? "Renji!" I said, again and saw of them smirked, they still have their same sword except that clothes changed, and etc…

"What's up, you've been gone for so long…" Renji said, and I was chuckling. "Yeah, I miss you guys, so you also got Level 39, huh?" I said, was amazed at them. "Yeah, and I add you as a friend, Ichigo gave it to me…" Renji said…

As I opened my menu box, and saw many of the others I don't know add me, don't know why? Then I found the name of Renji and add him.

"Sorry for the late accept…" I said, and they chuckled. "Dude, you are also Level 39, you gonna join at their team?" he asked, as I nodded and I looked at the girl who is now with her like friends…

"Dude, are you staring at Tobiume?" Ichigo asked, and I quirked one eyebrow. "Huh?" "You know, or not?" He asked, and I shook my head. "Well, she is the most-top player, in this game, especially her girls. As every man battle her, she always won… she also doesn't accept some invitations or joining one of the guilds…"

He said, and was very astonished at her. Then there is Diabel, as one of his guild came up. "All right everyone, we will all now go to battle the IIfang the Lord Kobo. You guys already accept the invitation, as all of us will go to the 1st to second…"

He said, and there are menu open and saw a 'Ready to enter Arena.' And I pressed ready and so did my friends, as we were teleported to the 1st floor.

We took a walk then I saw something, a carnivore, and it jumped and the boy didn't have time to jump. So I went to him, and I point the sword at the chest of the wolf.

And when it disappeared all of the opponents were out until the gate of the 2nd floor. All of us prepared our swords; I killed one of them as I was backing away, as the others were being killed easily.

Then I met one of the comrade's back, as I looked at her. She was so beautiful, brown eyes, and curve body, she looks at me too, and she point the sword at me… but…

But it went pass to the opponent and I have wide eyes. "You should be careful next time…" She said, as she smirked and I smirked too. "Thanks, need any help?" I asked, as she shrugged her shoulders, and we were helping each other.

Then I heard Diabel speak. "Hyourinmaru, and you girl! go with your friends to the 2nd floor, that way we could all get level up!" He said, as all of us nodded, and we run to the gate, as her friends were on her back and so did my friends.

"Arigato for helping us…" Ichigo said, and the black hair girl nodded, and the brown-hair girl opened the gate and we went in as it closed, and we took out a light.

"Another road… man!" Renji said, and well many steps to take, and we took a walk to battle the Lord Kobo.

"…Uh…" The orange girl hair said and she flopped on the girl beside me and she had a vein pop… "Haneko…"

She said with a threatening and she let go while laughing nervously. "Anyway, names Hyourinmaru, the orange hair guy is Zangetsu and the other one Zabimaru." I said, as we both shake hand.

"Name's Tobiume, the other one is Shirayuki and the other one is Haineko." she said, and still walking. Then we stopped, and looked at the big gate, as we all nodded.. and she opened the door…

(To be continued)

**Yehey done with this chapter! hope you guys like it and sorry if you hate it. So please review and review. :)**


	4. Bita or Beater 2

**Hey again everyone, so nice to know that this story is getting more reviewer than I thought, and well… I didn't know that someone will like this story… anyway here is the part 2 of the Beater or Bita.**

Chapter 4: _"Bita" _or _"Beater" _2

_Previously on chapter 3:_

_We all nodded our heads… as she opened the door…_

(Present)

-Toshiro's Pov-

As we saw her opened the door, and was now wide open, the blue flames lighten up and there was no sign of the enemy. I ordered them to spread and looked everywhere, as Tobiume and I are at the outside still open.

I crossed my arms, and at the corner of my eye I saw Tobiume, looking at her menu box, as there were many guild invitations but she declines it, and I was facing her.

"Hey, mind if I ask something?" I said, and she looked at me as she nodded, then she looked back at her menu box. "Why aren't you accepting the guild invitations?" I asked, as she stopped sliding down, and looked at me.

"Well for some reason, I don't feel like it…" she said, as we both took a sit, and I looked at her. "What kind of reason?" I asked, and she just laughed softly.

"Many of it, like if I join one of their guilds and I am like level 40, something like that… they will just make me a leader or a vice-captain that is…" She said, and I smiled at her, for the first time that is…

"You have to accept the fact anyway…" I said, and she snorted at me. "Why?'' "Well, it is a gift being a captain or a vice-captain, even though it's not fun in some of the guilds…" I said, while blushing, and she had wide eyes then smirked.

"… Yeah maybe you're right, and so did Haineko and also Shirayuki… they didn't want to but maybe they will try someday, they said…" she said, with a little disappointment, and I had sad eyes, and then ruffled her hair.

"Nah… they won't I'm sure you guys will have the same guild, trust me." I said, and she raised her head, and we both smirked, and I helped her stood up…

"Maybe your right… what about you, don't you like to join someone guilds?" she asked, and I laughed… "Well yeah, we have the same reasons, but I don't choose a guild I just accept them, so that I could help the other people get out of this game…"

I said and she nodded, and then sighed. "Looks like this game is getting dangerous than I thought…" she said, as I nodded.

"…Um…guys…" We both heard Haineko said, and we went inside; as she was wet and so did Shirayuki…?

"…What happen…?" I asked, as they back away, and there was a glowing red eye, and it went out of the shadow, as the fire went red, and we got all wide eyes.

Ichigo and Renji fainted, as they were on its big hands, we remove our swords on our waist and back, I looked at the corner of the wall and there, were Ichigo and Renji's.

I gripped my sword, as we looked at its information, it had 4 lives, and had a stronger power than I thought. And it was… IIfang… the Lord Kobo…!

When it looked at us, he put Renji and Ichigo on a barrier power cage, as we all move out of the way, and I looked at Tobiume, who can't move, as I looked at the floor, she was trapped.

I went to her, as the sword of The Kobo was about to straight at Tobiume, I blocked the big sword, and I remove the spell on the floor, as she slashed the body of his, and I looked at his life, it is getting weaker than I thought.

"Shirayuki, help Zangetsu and Zabimaru. While me and Haineko help Tobiume…" I said, as she nodded, and Haineko helped me defeating Iifang.

I scratched the back, while Haineko, is scratching his front body parts, when his sword was going to Haineko she dodged, and it cracked the floor as Tobiume run to the sword…

And when she went to his head, she put her sword, like killing, and it screamed and we all cover our ears, and Ichigo also Renji woke up by the sound also covered their ears.

Then the other people killed it, as some were killed and some were still getting up, as Diabel helped Tobiume, and I helped the others, I looked around and saw that they both were crashed at the floor oozing blood.

I had angry eyes, and all of the other people are getting killed, I shouted and I run also at the head, as Tobiume's sword was still there and I looked at his life, and it is now going red, I put my sword too, and pushed mine and her sword.

And it went pass through his head, and I land as my eyes were covered and our enemy explode as my sword and her was beside me. I stood up, and then there is a "CONGRATULATIONS!"

And our entire menu box opened and our levels got already upgraded and me and the boys and some of the others, are already 40 some are 39…

"Man Hyourinmaru! How did you do that…?" Diabel asked, as I put my sword on my back and Tobiume and my friends were beside me…

"…What do you think…?" I asked, as I looked at them, then my clothes change still keeping the original but, my sword got longer, and it turn black and grey, and I was wearing a black long jacket and also have black gloves, showing my fingers, and I grinned at them, as they have wide eyes…

"…so you are…the…" Tobiume can't continue as I smiled at her. "…and if you are thinking that… yes I am the Beater…" I said, as all of them were shocked, and I looked at the screen, Dead people were: 14, still alive: 10.

And I looked at them, as I gave the sword to Tobiume, and I looked at Diabel… "Next time, if this is gonna happen if you still choose other people to get your level higher, I will Kill you." I said, and he shivered.

I left them, leaving my friends and so does the girls. And I saw that one of the rewards on level 39, were with me.

I went out of the Arena, as I walked anywhere I go, so that I could get my Level higher and maybe… helped the other guilds…

As I was about to walk, I saw that my menu box open, and there was one gift to me. I opened it and was from Tobiume.

And it was bread with soda, and other potions. I had a happy smile, and with hungry eyes that is, I never had a food and I just only drink water. Well… to be honest I think I already like Tobiume maybe…?

I looked at the night sky and I smirked. "Arigato, Tobiume." I said, and closed the menu, later I will eat, as I start travelling and joining battles… and kill one of my opponents…

(:bd)

**Yehey! I am done with this chapter, I hope you guys like it, and please tell me if you guys hated this chapter, and if you guys want something to happen on chapter 5, just tell me okay. And please review and review, sorry if you guys hated it… :S**


	5. Akahana No Tonakai or Red-Nose Reindeer

**Hi everyone, thanks for reviewing the chapters in this story, and sorry for the late update, because of our assignments in school, and need to sleep early. So on with this story, and I tried to make this interesting…**

(Sword)

Chapter 5: _"Akahana No Tonakai" _or _"The Red-Nose Reindeer"_

Four months have passed with more powerful players and guilds clearing the game's floors. 1 girl and 4 boys were walking at the woods, for them to defeat some enemies. 1 girl name Sachi and as at the front name Keita, their guild leader.

As the other 2 were twins named Jake and Jane. They stopped walking when they saw many enemies and also some were big. They already took out their weapons, when a big, ugly insect, tried to kill Sachi, she blocked its attack…

But her shield is getting broken, Jake and Jane killed the others but they are still coming, as they have their backs in each other, and was killing them one another. Sachi didn't notice that one animal was running at her… before it could kill her.

Black and white sword slashed the 5 enemies, and the guilds looked at _him_. He looked at them, and twisted his sword, then smirked. "Need a hand?" He asked, as all of them nodded.

He killed all of them, as the others were shocked, that he killed them at the same time. And their menu box open and they all got a higher level, as they all clapped and Sachi didn't but sighed.

"Thanks for helping us back there…" Said Keita, and the boy nodded. "No problem… just helping the others…" He said, and he was about to walk away when Keita put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"We didn't introduce ourselves. My name is Keita, and the girl there is Sachi and the twins are Jake and Jane." He said, and the boy nodded, and looked at him straight. "My name is Hyourinmaru…"

Keita nodded, and then smiled. "I am the guild leader, again we thanks you for saving us… and we might wanna ask you if you want to join our guild?" He asked, and Toshiro was thinking for a moment.

As he looked at the corner of their eye, the 3 of the members, are 36… Toshiro sighed and smiled at Keita. "Allright…"

They smiled, and Jake raised a fist on the sky. "Yeah! New member in our guild, my treat, boss." Jake said, as Keita nodded, and Toshiro looked at them…

"…Uh…ano…" He said, and Jake laughed as he put his hand on Toshiro's shoulder, and the other hand thumps up. "My name is Jake, and my twin sister here is Jane, as the shy girl is Sachi..." He said, as Sachi looked at the ground… and that made Toshiro worry about her.

"Ano…Keita what is the name of your guild anyway…?" Toshiro asked, and Keita nodded. "The name of our guild is Moonlit Black Cats." He said, and Toshiro had wide eyes then grinned.

"Famous guild, huh?" He said, as Jane was now at her head, while her legs are beside his head, and Toshiro blushed.

And her head was upside down and she had a grin on her lips. "Cool… wait are you the beater…?" she asked as all of them looked at him, and he smirked.

"Why would I be, if I was the beater, then I shouldn't be here right?" He said, and they all nodded. While they are talking, some of them. Sachi and Toshiro are at the back, in silence.

Toshiro looked at Sachi, and then patted her head, that made her looked at him. "Hey… you okay…?" He asked, as she smiled. "Yeah i'm fine…" she said, and then put his hands on the pockets.

"I see that you are a shy type, huh?" He asked, making her laugh, and he did make her laugh… "Nah, I am just like this…" she said, and I nodded. "So… you have a family?" he asked.

"…yeah… although my mother died by giving me a birth… and my father died at heart cancer… and the only one left is my sister…" she said, and her hair was covering her eyes, and Toshiro sadly looked at her…

"…I… sorry… I ask…" he said, and she smiled. "…Don't be… that was a long time ago…" She said, and Toshiro smiled sadly at her. "How 'bout we continue talking when we get back… sound fun…"

Toshiro asked and she had wide eyes, then smiled. "Hai." she said, and he nodded, as they both looked at the dark sky…

(At the Moonlit guild with others)

"Allright!" They all said, as they toast their drinks except Toshiro who is sitting while the others stand… while the others are talking Keita walk to him, and took a sit beside.

"Hey Hyourinmaru… mind if I ask what's your level…?" He asked and Toshiro used his powers to keep it… "…Well it's a secret…" He said, as Keita nodded. "I doubt it, I just hope you could just be a level 40+, so that you could be my assistant.."

Keita said, and Toshiro laughed at him. _'Actually I am level 40 but… this is the only way to save your lives…'_

Toshiro thought and was interrupted when his friends talked to him. "Hey Toshiro… are you level 39 or just a higher level..?" asked Jane and Toshiro smiled. "Well when Keita asked me what's my level, sorry but I can't tell."

Toshiro said, and all of them nodded, as I turn to look at Keita, he was green, and his level is 49!

"…Is that why Keita is your leader…?" I asked, and they didn't get my questions but Sachi did and she nodded. "Yeah… he made this guild and we were friends in real world, so we decided Keita, that he will become a leader and he agreed."

Toshiro nodded, and looked at them, while drinking his water or like some refreshments, and then he saw that his menu box opened, and was an invitation of their guild.

He looked at Keita who smirked, and scratched the back of his neck. "…When you save us, I asked you that could you be a member in our group, and here you are accepting the invitation, and you said yes right? or are you gonna change your mind?"

He said, and Toshiro looked at the menu box and then shrugged his shoulder, and clicked accept. As all of them clapped especially the other guilds.

Sachi smiled and Toshiro smiled back, as they all celebrated their new member party guild.

Toshiro was walking around the city, or inside. His members are sleeping or still having the party, and then he saw that his menu box opened, and it was beeping. He looked at his messages, and there was one.

He opened it and was from Keita. "Keita…?" He said, and read the letter.

"_Hey Hyourinmaru, were are now done partying and I saw you walk out at the party, and looks like you are going for a walk, I see. And yeah when we went home we can't find Sachi, I think she has gone walking, can you find her, and when you guys get back go to bed." _

Keita messages, and Toshiro looked around so no one will notice. He looked then at his Items, for emergencies. And saw cast spells. He saw a footprint spell, he clicked it and his eyes turn red, and saw footprints.

"Looks like the footprints of Sachi…" Toshiro said, and went after her.

Sachi was looking at the water, while she is hiding on the shadow, Toshiro saw her and sit beside her. "Hey, Sachi." He said, and Sachi nodded. "…Why are you here?" She asked, and Toshiro scratched the back of his neck.

"Ano…the others are waiting for us…" He said, and she nodded as she buried her head on her knees while her arms were at her legs. Holding it up. "…why are you here in the dark alley?"

He asked, and she looked at the water again. "… It's almost December, and I miss…my sister… I just sit here to memorize those memories of our family…" She said and then clenched her fists.

"…I am afraid to die in this game…" she said, and Toshiro looked also at the water with sadden eyes, then smirked. "When I got here, and this happened in the game I was also scared, but when I started following my instincts, and I know you will also do that just trust yourself and others, okay."

He said, and Sachi looked at him with tears of joy, and then wipe them away. "Thanks for understanding, Hyourinmaru…" She said, and he nodded…

"Mind if I ask something…?" Sachi said, and Toshiro quirked an eyebrow and then nodded. "is it okay… if I ask… what's your real name…?" She asked, blushing like she was embarrass, and Toshiro had wide eyes.

"…Ano…" He looked around to make sure no one saw them, then sighed as he smiled at her, sweetly. "Ok, well to tell you the truth my name is Toshiro Hitsugaya…" He said, and Sachi smiled.

"What about you?" He asked and she looked at him. "Well…my name is Marie Hinamori…" She said, and Toshiro nodded. "It's none of my business but what is the name of your sister?"

Toshiro asked and Marie looked at the water as they looked the fishes swimming. "Well… I am her little sister, means she was born first and I was the second…" She said, and Toshiro nodded understanding.

"My sister's name is Momo Hinamori… she also play this game, we sometimes talk or chat…" She said, and he smiled as he ruffled her hair, that made her look at him.

"Don't worry I will protect you, even if the enemy kills me… and we will find your sister… that's a promise." He said and she looked at him with tears of joy…

"Arigato… Hitsugaya-kun…" She said, and he laughed softly, and then they both stood up, as they went back home, good thing Toshiro and she knows where to go.

(Inside)

Toshiro was laying down on his bed, with his pajamas or the clothes he have for sleeping. He was looking at the ceiling, while his hands and arms are at the back of his head.

Then he heard a knock, and saw Marie with a pillow and with her pajamas. "Ano…Hitsugaya-kun… is it okay if I sleep with you…" She said, and Toshiro smiled and move a little bit.

"Yeah, you could sleep here." He said, and Marie smiled and put her pillow and Toshiro turn off the lamp, and they both share blanket, and sleep.

Toshiro open his eyes, and look at Marie, looks like she is having uncomfortable sleep. He faced her and tapped her shoulder. "Yeah…?" She said, and Toshiro chuckled.

"Hey Marie, face me and sleep, I think your back is hurting in that form." He said, and she faced her with a blush but with a smile. "Arigato Hitsugaya-kun…"

She said, and fell asleep, and he ruffled her hair, smoothly trying not to wake her up. And he put his head on the pillow and also slept…

(Continued…)

**Hey! sorry for the late update, and I hope you guys like this story, and those who don't like it, I am very sorry, and those who want a free story, and want to request, just ask me, and please review and review. Sayonara! :S**


	6. Akahana No Tonakai, Red-Nose Reindeer 2

**Hi everyone, sorry for the late updates, and well you know school stuffs, that is and I am now graduating! So I hope you guys like this and sorry if you guys hated it. Now let's get on with the story…**

* * *

Chapter 6: _"Akahana No Tonakai" _or _"The Red-Nose Reindeer" _2

-Toshiro's Pov-

"_Sachi!" I shouted, as I saw my members were killed by the boss, and Sachi life turn red, and she is going to die! Sachi looked at me, and didn't saw that her enemy slashed her, and blood oozing…_

_I was so trapped, I tried to move my legs, but the rope was stuck at me, she smiled as blood drool out of the corner of her lips._

"…_Arigato…for everything…Hitsugaya…good…bye…" She said, and I have wide eyes, and she disappear… the rope was gone and so did the boss room, I took my sword, and was now at my stomach but I move it and was know in my heart._

_I gripped my sword, and now push the sword like killing myself…_

(Present)

I woke up, was shocked, I looked at Sachi who was still sleeping, I looked at the window and it is still night or like morning in the night. I put my hand on my hair and sighed.

"It was only just a dream…" I said, in a whisper, as I lay down again at the pillow. I looked at the ceiling, while I remove the sweat from my head.

"I hope tomorrow nothing happens, like in my dream…" I said, and sleep again, looks like this day is getting more interesting, that maybe this dream has a meaning or is it a punishment.

(Morning)

I yawned, and turn to look at Marie, but she is gone. Looks like she woke up, I stood up and equip my clothes. I went out of my room, and saw the others while Marie is cooking our food.

"Morning dude!" Jake said as he was chocking me, but I pull away from him, and sighed. "Morning."

I wasn't hungry I just took a water, and some bacon as I stood beside Marie. "Morning, Hyourinmaru." She said, and I smiled. "Morning Sachi."

"Allright everyone finish your breakfast, we will upgrade our levels today." Keita said, as we all nodded and finished our breakfast.

As we all saw and Arena, there was a name Sarah still needs a member. So we went in the Arena, we were still waiting for her.

While we were waiting for the meeting, I was looking at my menu box, and many events happened in this game, and my level is now going to be higher than I thought, huh.

When I stopped looking at my menu, I saw Tobiume talking to Marie, I went to them, and they were laughing.

"Hey." I said, as both of them of looked at me, and Tobiume have a smirk on her lips. "Yo, Hyourinmaru." She said, as Marie smiled.

"You guys know each other?" I asked as Marie nodded and Tobiume shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah we know each other in the real world." Marie said, and they're backs are facing me.

"Hey… I know you tell him, but this is a secret… okay, don't tell him, that I was your sister, you remember when we first got here…" Momo whispered, and Marie laughed softly.

"Hai." She said, and they were now facing me. "So what is this whispering talk are you guys talking about?" I smirked, and she crossed her arms, while grinning.

"Curious? Heh? Hyourinmaru-san?" she said, and I chuckled at Tobiume. "What are you doing here, anyway?" I asked, and she put her arms on the back of her head.

"Just upgrading my level, what about you?" She asked, and I shrugged my shoulders. "Just helping my guild." I said and she smiled.

"Okay you got a guild!? That was so incredible, what's the name of your guild?" She asked. "The one and only famous, the Moonlit Black Cats (forgot the name)." I said, and he had wide eyes.

"No…way… the champion guild, the guild leader Keita level 49!" She said, shocked. "Yeah…"

I said, and she smirked.

"I'm impressed dude, since you got already level 41." She said, and I scratched my hair and sighed.

"Actually… I didn't tell them my level, I helped them since they were attack by the 39 enemies, and I join up their team so that they could be safe."

I said, and she nodded. "Still many died in this game, this isn't safe than we thought." She said, and we saw Sarah and with her guild.

"Hey you wanna join our party?" I asked, and she smirked. "Okay, since I was going alone, I couldn't just decline the offer, huh?"

She said, and I chuckled as we were walking into my guild. "Maybe or not." I said and she laughed. "By the way, where are your friends?" I asked and she sighed. "Helping also the other guilds, but they were not accepting their offers."

She said, and I nodded. "What about yours?" "They do the same, and sorry about shocking you in the game last time, I didn't tell you that me and my friends are beater."

I said, blushing and she patted my shoulder. "Nah, its cool bro. actually me and my friends are also beaters we just couldn't tell them…"

I looked at her, she is also a beater!? I smirked and nodded. "Didn't know that you were a beater, guess we have a common huh?" I said, and she nodded.

"Hey, Hyourinmaru, who's she?" Keita said, and I smirked at him. "This is my friend here, Tobiume, and could she join our party?" I asked, as Keita nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Tobiume. My name is Keita and this twins are Jake and Jane, and this is-" Before he could continue, Tobiume spoke.

"Her name is Sachi, she is my friend in real world." She said and he nodded, and Sarah spoke.

"Allright everyone, please party with other people or guilds, so that we could start now." She said, as Keita partied Tobiume and she accepts it.

"Allright now let's get this party started!" Jake said, and we chuckled at his actions, as we all enter the arena, and that our opponents are now circling us.

We were about to remove our swords, when Tobiume cut them all as our levels are upgrading. "Wow…" I said, and she chuckled.

"Upgraded some of my skills..." she said and we all nodded as we keep walking finding the boss room. Sarah told us to take a break, and we did so.

Jake and the others are talking to Tobiume, and that made me smile. While they are talking, Keita and I are eating bread.

"Neh, Hyourinmaru-san, when did you met Tobiume?" Keita said, and Toshiro was swallowing his bread while looking at the sky.

"I met her in this game, when we were partying so that we could kill the Kobo lord, we started becoming friends…" I said and Keita smiled, and laid down on the cool grass.

"Souka… demo did you guys have also friends here?" He asked, and I nodded. "Yeah both of us have 2 friends…" I said, and we already stood up, and our menu box opened.

Sarah gave us messages. _"Hey, Moonlit guild and also Tobiume, you guys go on in the boss room, it is on the 2__nd__ level, better luck you guys, we will just stop on the 1__st__ level, since you guys haven't waste you lives, go on with it."_

It said, and we all sighed. "Does this always happen when you guys always go first?" asked Tobiume and Jane nodded, as she was now at her back.

(2nd Level)

Jake and I were distracting the opponents, while the others are trying to get inside the boss room, Jane and Sachi is using their powerful attacks to open the door, while Keita and Tobiume are fighting the others.

When the battle was over, Jane and the others are almost on level 40, except Keita who is now going to be 50.

The door open, and the lights opened. There were many enemies than I thought when we stepped on the floor, it glowed green and was like a rope, and it was tied on our shoes, we tried to get out of it but failed.

We are holding our swords and we tried to cut it, but it just comes back. Tobiume is killing the enemies and so did the others. Then we saw the boss enemy it only have 2 lives.

It raised one finger, and the swords are now at our neck, and the guards are holding our hands at the back, gripping it.

The boss enemy laughed, and then smirked as it roared. "KILL THEM ALL!" It ordered and the guards smirked, the guards took Keita's sword, and it killed him as his live turn red, and disappeared as he coughed blood, and was now free.

He looked at us, and smiled we have wide eyes. "Thanks…you…guys…bye…" he said, and Keita…disappeared…

"KEITA!" We shouted, and Jake also Jane were free, as Marie was now turn to kill, Jake killed everyone of them, also Jane is trying to kill the Boss enemy, as its first life is now empty…

But then it took its sword, and Jane wasn't able to dodge in time, and was strike. Jane's blood went out, and was now in the floor. Jake and the others have wide eyes, Jake went to her, as he had tears and she disappeared.

He shouted, and both of us were free, but the guards were blocking our way. Jake run to the boss, and scratched each of his body, but it didn't turn red but orange, and it also killed him.

And his body disappeared, with their blood on the floor. I didn't even reach Marie, as she also got killed and was thrown on the floor. "Sachi!" Tobiume shouted, as she had tears and she killed all of them in one strike and so did I.

When we reach Marie, Tobiume was holding her, and Marie's bloody hand caressed her chick drawing blood, as she smiled and she is now facing me.

"Sayonara…hyourinmaru-kun…" She said, and her body disappeared… we both have tears… Tobiume took her sword and was now killing the beast, as I also stood up, running to it, and she dodged, as I kill him.

And the Boss enemy was now killed. We both are now level 41, and so did the other people who joined here, in different levels, and said Congratulations…

I was now on my knees, clenching my hands also my teeth, while she is now on verge of tears, I stood up and I was in front of her, as she was crying on my shirt, and I hugged her, while I was clenching my teeth.

(In my room)

I let Tobiume sleep on Marie's room, as I was sitting on my bed. It was dark and I didn't notice that there was something on my desk.

It was from Marie, I opened it, and it was a message. _"Hey Toshiro, before I die, I just wanted to say Merry Christmas, and if we die, this isn't your fault and it wasn't too that you broke your promise, you save me in different fights and I also saw my sister, and this is also a song for you…"_

As she said the message she hummed the song, his favorite song when he was still his birthday… the singing was done and he closed it, he laid down on his bed, and smiled sadly, and sleep took over, but still sad that his first friend in girls died…

(Art)

**Okay I am done in this chapter, sorry if you guys hate this chapter and please review and review. :D**


	7. Kuro No Kenshi or The Black Swordsman

**Hey guys, this is now the chapter 7, sorry for the late update and thanks for reviewing the chapter 6, and I was doing another story the {Who will you choose?} please review this chapter, and I hope you guys like this and sorry if you guys hate this.**

(Continued)

Chapter 7: _"Kuro No Kenshi" _or _"The Black Swordsman"_

Toshiro and Asuna were walking to Ichigo's house. Their friends were living there, since they already met each other on the party.

As they were at Ichigo's house, they went inside and the 2 girls are asleep while the 2 boys are fixing the house. "Hey guys."

Toshiro said, and they both smirked. "Yo Toshiro." Ichigo said, and they both took a sit at the kitchen.

"Dude, you got already 41. That is so cool dude." Renji said, and he smirked. And Tobiume looked at their levels. "Seems like you guys reached 41 too, and so did the girls."

She said, and both of them nodded. "And yeah, dude we heard that you joined the famous the guild, but then they got killed… is it true?"

Ichigo asked, and they looked away. "Yeah…it's true…" Tobiume said, and they have wide eyes but then nodded.

"We understand… sorry that we asked." Renji said, and they nodded. "Don't be, we didn't save them in time, anyway we gotta have to help the others here, some are orange guilds and some are red."

Tobiume said, and they nodded. But then got disturbed by the girls. Shirayuki yawned, and Haineko stretched her back.

Rukia stood up and saw Tobiume and then hugged her. "My god Tobiume your back, finally!" She said, and Tobiume can't breathe but then smiled.

"Nice to see you again, Shirayuki…" She said, and Shi let go, and Haineko smiled. "You too, Haineko…" "Really? Thanks to you, that we all got a high score.." She said, and they laughed.

They all stopped except Ichigo who can't stop laughing. "What's so funny?" Haineko said, and they all looked at Haineko… had wide eyes, her hair is messy and she didn't have girls supplies.

"Your-" Ichigo was cut off, when Toshiro covered his mouth and Renji tackled him, and Haineko quirked an eyebrow.

"Eheheh, why don't you get dress, Haineko." Tobiume said, and she went inside the bathroom as they sighed.

"Next time, when you laughed Zangetsu, I will kick your ass." Shi said, and he laughed nervously.

"Anyhow, let's get eating, since you guys are done taking a shower yesterday, and Haineko will finish all the water, we will just eat breakfast and help the other guilds."

Toshiro said, and they all nodded. Ichigo is cooking some pancakes, eggs and have juice in them, while some have bread.

After they are done eating, they went outside, waiting for Haineko to come out. They all looked somewhere, Ichigo and Renji talked as for Shi, sitting at the branch of tree, watching the beautiful sun.

Toshiro was leaning at the tree, taking a rest. Tobiume was looking at the kids, with their skate boards but they didn't know how, she went to them, and the kids looked at her.

-Toshiro's Pov-

"Ah! Tobiume-sama, Ohayo!'' One boy said, and she ruffled his hair, as the others hugged her and she smiled.

"Hey there, you got another gift?" She asked, and the boy nodded. "Hai and it was from my friends." He said, and I saw Tobiume smiled and hugged him.

"I almost forgot, Happy Birthday." She said, and the boy she was hugging had tears of joy, and he hugged her.

"Arigato Tobiume-sama…" He said, and everyone smiled, and I smiled at her too. "Ano, Tobiume-sama… can you teach me, how to skate board?" The boy asked, and I was curious…

So I went behind her, and she took the board, and nodded. "Is it okay if I put some skills?" She asked, and they all nodded. As I lean on the tree watching her.

She balanced the skate board, and started riding it while her hands are on the sides. She flip the board, while holding it under, as it reached the ground, her hands were at board, while her body is up.

I was amazed, and she stood up while the board is moving, she is now moving on the tree, she saw a handle, she twirl herself while the other hand is holding the board.

They all have wide eyes, as she flipped the board, while twirling, then when she is now reaching the ground, her shoes were now holding the board, and her hands are at the ground, while her body is raise up.

She jump, the board into the ground and she is now balanced and moved, she flipped the board while jumping, she slide the board on the railings, while she is in balanced.

She went to the boy, and I have wide eyes and so did the others, but they clapped, and I chuckled.

She put her foot on the board as it jumped, and she caught it. She smirked and gave it to the boy as he hugged her.

"That was so cool!" He said, and both of us laughed. "You'll learn it someday.." She said, and opened her menu box, and then there was a book, with a picture of a skate board.

She gave it to him. "This is where I learn the skills. Keep it." She said, and the boy nodded, and we saw that Haineko is done. "We better get going, and I promise that we will get you guys out of here."

I said, and the children nodded, and went out of our sight. We both use the dimension crystals, so that we could get there fast.

(Somewhere)

"Rosalia, I quit at the guild." A girl name Silica said, and she was talking to her guild leader Rosalia.

"Why is it because our troops are liking your body?" She asked, and Silica's dragon name Pina, swished his tail on Rosalia's chick and ooze blood.

"Why you little-" She was about to kill the dragon pet, when Silica was in front of Pina and had her sword. "If you guys ever kill Pina, I will pill you guys into a dust.."

She said, in a threatening voice, and they stepped back. Rosalia clenched her fist, and walked away with her man. Pina relaxed on her shoulder, and Silica soothed his icy fur.

* * *

-Toshiro's Pov-

The dimension opened, as me and the others got out. Haineko stretched her arms, and sighed. "Well…how are we gonna find some guilds…?" She asked, as Tobiume looked at the guilds name.

"They said, that all in the guilds here, should be only 10, and I can see that they are complete…" She said, and I looked at the guild but she didn't notice that 1 guild, is missing one member.

"Hey guys, I think Rosalia's guild has one missing member." I said, and they all looked at me. "The name?" Ichigo asked, and I looked at the pictures of their members, and the missing is…

"Silica… she is missing around the guild…" I said, and they nodded. "Silica huh?" Rukia said, and then wide eyes. "We better find her, she's still only level 34." She said, and we all nodded our heads.

"But where can we find her?" Renji asked, and I sighed. I looked at Tobiume who raised her one arm up, and it glowed. "What was that for?" I asked, and the girls smirked.

As the sun was blocked we looked up, and I was amazed and so does the boys. There were 9 dragons. The dragons went to us, and I petted it, as it snuggled on me.

"Dude how did you, control these dragons?" Ichigo asked and Tobiume smirked, as it ride the peach dragon, and flew it up, without holding the icy fur. While she is riding it she is standing up, and her hands on her skirt pocket.

Tobiume went back down, and she smiled. Renji had wide eyes, and so did I. "No way you are also the-the-the…" Renji can't continue his sentence.

"You're also the Dragon Tamer." I said, and she nodded and blushed. "Sorry about scaring you guys." She said, and I smiled.

"Dude you didn't scare us, that was so awesome!" Ichigo said, and both of us nodded. "Yeah, even though you have different kinds of it." He said, and Tobiume grinned.

"Thanks you guys, hop on the dragons, you better should hold their icy fur." She said, as we all hopped on the dragons.

I saw Ichigo crossed his arms, and I quirked an eyebrow. "What's the matter Zangetsu?" I asked, and he smirked.

"If Momo is a tamer, and while she is riding she didn't hold its fur, I will also try it." He said, as Renji and I sighed. "Bakayero, it takes time to practice…" Shi said, and he smirked.

"Who cares…" Ichigo said, and I saw the dragon moves to his head and bam! He fell unconscious. "Finally, Zangetsu is making me a headache." Haineko said, and I saw Tobiume shrugged her shoulder.

"You are so welcome, that I ordered his dragon to make him unconscious." She said, and Haineko nodded, and we both went to find Silica.

Hope we find her soon…

(Continued)

**All right you guys, I hope you guys like this and please review and review and sorry if you guys hate this chapter and the story. :)**


End file.
